1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a multi-string LED (light-emitting diode) system and, more specifically, to feedback configurations for brightness matching in multi-string LED systems.
2. Description of the Related Arts
LEDs are used in a wide variety of electronics applications, for example, architectural lighting, automotive head and tail lights, backlights for liquid crystal display devices including personal computers and high definition TVs, flashlights, and the like.
LEDs are current-driven devices, and thus regulating the current through the LEDs is an important control technique. In Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) applications using LED backlights, it is often necessary for a controller to control several strings of LEDs with independent current settings for each string. The controller can then independently control the brightness of different sections of the LCD.